Love of Heaven
by lazynit
Summary: Percayalah, walau raganya sudah mati, Kedua ayah kalian tetap menjaga cintanya, Takkan dibiarkannya cinta itu mati. Mereka terus mengawasi kalian, memberi segenap cinta tertulus yang mereka punya, Dari atas surga sana.../Dedicated for: ShadowMindFather-Event in (a)SHIKAINO FC


**Love of Heaven**

Dedicated for: ShadowMindFather-Event in (a)SHIKAINO_FC

.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

.  
A ShikaIno fanfiction  
Romance, Family  
Teenagers  
AU, OOC, MISS TYPO(S), DLDR.

Enjoy!

* * *

Percayalah, walau raganya sudah mati,  
Kedua ayah kalian tetap menjaga cintanya,  
Takkan dibiarkannya cinta itu mati.  
Mereka terus mengawasi kalian,  
memberi segenap cinta tertulus yang mereka punya,  
Dari atas surga sana...

* * *

"Kita mau ke mana, Shika?" tanyamu sambil menatap sang kepala keluarga dengan raut bingung. Sementara yang ditanya hanya terdiam dengan tenang, membiarkanmu merengut karena pertanyaanmu yang ia abaikan.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu ke belakang, tepat di mana kedua buah hatimu yang sudah berumur tujuh tahun itu tengah berceloteh ria. Tampak tidak peduli bahwa mereka akan dibawa ke tempat yang bahkan tak mereka ketahui.

Kau tersenyum lembut, "Ishima-_chan_, Ikaru-_kun_, senang pergi dengan ayah dan ibu?" kau bertanya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

Anak laki-lakimu, Ikaru mengangguk semangat. Mata birunya menampakkan binar bahagia yang membuatmu tersenyum kian lebar.

"Tentu, _kaachan_! Ini 'kan kejadian langka, kita sekeluarga bisa pergi bersama! _Kaachan_ dan _touchan_ 'kan selalu sibuk," serunya senang.

Sementara anak perempuanmu, Ishima hanya bersedekap sambil tersenyum tipis. Memang, Nara bergender perempuan itu terlalu cuek dan pendiam, seperti ayahnya. Beda dengan anak laki-lakimu, sifat ceria dan cerewetnya seperti dirimu.

Kau mengangguk, lalu memposisikan posisimu seperti semula. Sambil bersedekap, kau memicingkan _aquamarine_-mu kepada suamimu sebal.

"Beri tahu aku kita ingin ke mana, Shika!"

Shikamaru membalas picinganmu dengan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Diam dan nikmati saja perjalananmu, Nyonya."

Kau mendengus, "Kau membuatku penasaran, dasar menyebalkan!"

Sehabis kau berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba Shikamaru menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan menatapmu intens. Di _obsidian_-nya yang terlihat kelam, kau melihat ada kilatan kesal yang tidak bisa ditutupinya. _Mood_-mu memang tengah jelek sekarang, wajar saja kalau kau mengomel hanya karena hal kecil. Dan Shikamaru, kau seharusnya paham dengan gelagat istrimu itu.

"_Mendokusai_. Diamlah sebentar. Kau cerewet sekali~"

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu, tanda kau marah padanya. Ini memang sering terjadi di dalam rumah tangga kalian, kau bersikap childish dan Shikamaru hanya bisa mengeluh, melafalkan trademark andalannya. Tapi ini takkan terjadi lama, karena biasanya Shikamaru dapat meluluhkanmu dan kalian akan akur kembali.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan seperti anak kecil, Ino," keluh Shikamaru. Dia memijat pelipisnya sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan bosan, "_Mendokusai_, aku akan mengajakmu dan kedua anak kita ke tempat yang mungkin mengesankan. Jadi, diamlah dan tidak usah bawel." ucap Shikamaru tegas. Suamimu kembali menjalankan mobil saat melihat kau yang terdiam ketika mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Selama perjalanan ke tempat yang katanya 'mengesankan', kau hanya terdiam sambil menatap jalanan. Sementara dua bocah kembar tercintamu pun ikut 'hening', terbuai mimpi karena lelah dan lamanya perjalanan ini.

* * *

. . .

Biru dan bau laut.

Ini kah yang dimaksud Shikamaru sebagai tempat yang mengesankan? Kau bingung, lalu kau alihkan atensimu pada pasangan sehidup sematimu, yang kini tengah tenang menatapi birunya laut dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Kau menghela napas, segera kau menghampiri kedua buah hatimu yang masih dengan tenang terlelap di dalam mobil. Dengan sekali tepukan di kepala keduanya yang berbeda warna rambut itu, keduanya langsung membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan bongkah _aquamarine_ yang kau wariskan kepada kedua anak kembarmu.

"_Kaachan_? Sudah sampai, ya?" tanya Ikaru sambil mengucek matanya. Bocah kecil itu terdiam menatapmu yang mungkin tengah menantikan jawab, dengan segera kau mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sementara Nara Ishima hanya menatap ke luar mobil dengan tatapan mengantuk, "Laut? Untuk apa _touchan_ mengajak kami ke laut?" tanya putri kecilmu. Sepertinya, genetik Shikamaru sangat kental ada dalam tubuh dua anakmu. Malasnya, cueknya (kalau yang ini mungkin hanya gadis kecilmu yang mempunyai sifat seperti itu) dan tentu saja jenius.

Kau mengangkat bahumu, tanda kau pun tak tahu maksud Shikamaru mengajak kalian ke tempat ini, "Cepat turun. Jangan bermalas-malas terus, Nara junior." katamu sambil menepuk kepala pirang dan kepala hitam legam kedua anakmu.

Ishima dan Ikaru mengangguk, mereka berdua mengikutimu dari belakang yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru, suamimu itu dengan tenang menatapi biru jernih dan bau khas laut.

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru menoleh dan tersenyum tipis ketika Ishima dan Ikaru menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu atensinya teralih padamu, ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hari ini, tepat tujuh tahun peristiwa itu terjadi. Pesawat yang ditumpangi ayah kita, meledak dan hancur di laut ini." ucap Shikamaru tenang.

Kau tercekat, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan perstiwa itu? Peristiwa di mana kau dan Shikamaru kehilangan ayah dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

"S-Shika..."

"Kalau kedua ayah kita meninggal dengan wajar dan tubuhnya bisa ditemukan aku akan mengajak kalian ke pemakaman. Tapi, kautahu takdir tidak selalu sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Kedua jasad ayah kita tewas, hilang dan hancur," ucap Shikaramaru. Dari nada suaranya terdengar getir.

Kedua bongkah _aquamarine_-mu mulai terlihat kabur, tertutup dengan selaput bening yang sudah siap meluncur menuruni pipi putihmu. Tes, mutiara beningmu akhirnya jatuh juga. Kau mengangis dalam diam, sambil menatap sendu luasnya laut itu. Laut yang menikam dan menghancurkan kedua ayah kalian.

Pun Shikamaru, pria itu bergeming. Sapuan angin membuat rambut nanasnya menari-nari. Sama halnya dengan dirimu, obsidian pria itu terlihat sendu dan muram.

Kau menghapus airmatamu. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk menangisi seseorang yang sudah tiada. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, sudah bukan waktunya untuk menangis dan menyesali segala yang sudah terjadi. Kedua ayah kalian membutuhkan doa dan selengkung senyuman tulus, bukan airmata. Seharusnya kau memahaminya dari awal, Yamanaka Ino.

Kau tersenyum, sambil berjongkok, kau mengusap helai pirang Ishima yang tengah menatapmu bingung.

"_Kaachan_?"

"Ikaru, sini." perintahmu pada Nara junior yang bergender laki-laki. Ikaru menurut, bocah kecil itu tanpa banyak bertanya segera beranjak dari sisi sebelah kiri Shikamaru, ke sebelah kanan saudari kembarnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakek Inoichi dan kakek Shikaku, sayang." ucapmu sambil menatap laut dengan selengkung senyuman penuh arti.

Shikamaru menatapmu bingung. Mungkin suami nanasmu itu bingung karena sebelumnya kau menangis, lalu sekarang kau tersenyum lebar begitu. Hati-hati Ino, mungkin saja kau dianggap gila oleh si nanas tukang _hibernasi_ itu.

"Hah? Memangnya kakek ingin ke mana, _kaachan_?" tanya Ikaru polos. Kau tersenyum-lagi, lalu menatap Nara Ishima yang hanya terdiam memandang lautan.

"Bukan 'ingin' kemana, Ikaru-_kun_. Tapi, kakekmu sudah pergi, ke tempat yang sangat indah bernama surga," kau memberikan penjelasan yang sesederhana mungkin, agar kedua anakmu bisa lebih memahaminya. Walau pun sebenarnya kautahu kedua anakmu itu adalah seorang jenius, seperti ayahnya.

"Kami sudah tidak punya kakek, ya, _kaachan_?" kali ini Ishima bertanya. _Aquamarine_ bocah kecil itu terlihat polos dan jernih, sejernih air laut yang tengah ditatapnya itu.

"Iya, walaupun begitu, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Kedua kakek kalian akan selalu memberikan cinta mereka untuk kita, dari surga sana." ucapmu tenang.

Ikaru terlihat bingung, "Bagaimana bisa?"

kau melihat Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Pria itu mengangkat Ikaru ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah tampan suamimu, dia mulai menjelaskan secara singkat pada anak laki-lakimu.

"Dengar, walaupun raga mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi hati dan jiwanya akan tetap hidup. Akan selalu hidup di hati _touchan_, _kaachan_, dan kalian berdua. Mereka akan menyayangi dan memperhatikan kita dari atas sana." Shikamaru menunjuk langit, membuat atensi Ishima dan Ikaru teralihkan ke sana.

Ishima dan Ikaru tersenyum, "Kami juga akan selalu mencintai kakek, dari bawah sini. Selamat tinggal Kakek!" ujar keduanya mantap. Tak pelak membuatmu dan Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Anak pintar," kau mengusap kepala pirang Ishima dan menjawil pipi Ikaru dengan gemas.

Kau melihat Ikaru mengalihkan lagi atensinya pada Shikamaru dan menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, "Tumben sekali ayah mau berbicara panjang lebar begitu," ucapnya polos.

Shikamaru mendengus, "_Mendokusai_."

Lalu, disambut dengan gelak tawa darimu dan Ishima, sementara Ikaru menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sebal.

"Haah, harusnya aku tahu kalau touchan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu saja!" kata Ikaru sambil bersedekap di gendongan Shikamaru.

Kau tertawa, menatap obsidian Shikamaru bak pencair tembaga, "_Arigatou_, Shika. Sudah mau merepotkan diri mengajak kami ke sini."

Shikamaru tersenyum, "_Mendokusai_."

* * *

Dari atas sana, Inoichi dan Shikaku tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka bisa pergi dengan tenang, karena kedua anaknya sudah melepaskannya.

* * *

_Cinta seorang ayah, walau raganya sudah mati, cinta mereka akan tetap hidup. Mengiringi jalan kalian, mengawasi setiap apa yang kalian lakukan.  
Ayah,-dan siapapun yang kalian sayangi, meskipun sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda, mereka akan terus mencintaimu, dari atas surga sana._

* * *

**FIN**

TARAA! Another fict gaje dariku! Hehehe

but, aku sangat senang bisa bikin fict ini:D

minna, mind to review?


End file.
